diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/5 June 2017
12:16 my nama jeff 08:55 <Özün Oldun> Eredhras ono thelduin 09:59 Wazzap 10:00 ursuul 10:00 i found out something 10:00 in survival mode 10:00 What? 10:00 arena closers dont spawn 10:00 instead 10:00 a ton of bouncing closer bullets spawn 10:01 aaaand they bounce 10:01 Bounce? 10:01 yup 10:01 I’ll test out survival soon 10:01 the bullets bounce of the wall 10:02 i have never seen a arena closer spawn in survival before 10:02 boing boing 10:02 Are you absolutely certain they don't spawn? They might spawn outside the map & fire inward 10:02 i don't saw any 10:02 Where you couldn’t see 10:02 Ye 10:03 umm 10:03 well, i didn't saw a single trace 10:10 Ok 10:34 Thread:106814#14 Respond plz 10:43 no 10:43 your yt suck 10:44 srsly 10:44 that's why people dislike 11:00 r00d 11:03 oops 11:03 sry 12:15 <Özün Oldun> Eredhras ono thelduin 12:49 oaAH 02:26 Ozun says That'as what it basically means. He is a spammer 03:37 so I’m now an Admin on the Polish Diep.io Wiki 03:37 not sure when that happened 03:37 �� 03:56 afk 03:57 k 04:00 soo 04:00 tomorrow i will be gone for 4 days 04:01 ye 04:01 that means u will come back at sat 04:01 i am now covering my phone with a pillow 04:02 mom is at my side 04:02 sh..... 04:02 o 04:02 once she wake up im sctewed 04:03 so afk 04:03 modtly i will leace iy covered 04:04 ok 04:04 gtg m9 07:07 wazzap 07:08 hi 07:09 anything to add to my to-do list? 07:09 Bugs pls 07:09 also, is it just me, or does it feel like the Interlang Wikis are more prosperous than we are for once? 07:09 naw 07:10 Like, it’s looking like the Russian, Polish, & Spanish Wikis will eventually join da Community App 07:10 they're just younger and have brighter futures 07:10 & Russian Wiki is being totally remade 07:10 hmmm 07:10 sad thought that 07:10 with lots of zeal 07:10 we're still the Old Queen 07:10 Queens are valued for their youth 07:10 while they're the bright, young princes and princesses 07:10 well too bad 07:10 rip 07:10 weeeeell 07:10 (inset QE2 image) 07:10 there is 07:10 1 exception 07:11 wut 07:11 GOD SAVE THE QUEEN 07:11 earrape pls 07:11 yt="jZr_T1dn6xI" 07:11 danks m8 07:11 yw lol 07:12 I would’ve installed 07:12 greeting 07:12 but 07:12 am Interlang Working 07:12 also 07:12 also 07:12 only 1 Wiki 07:12 doesn’t have Discussions enabled 07:12 one more thimg to add to mah to-do 07:12 iz Spanish Wiki 07:12 o 07:12 wot 07:12 I have to fill out Council forms 07:12 YOU MADE IT M8? 07:12 07:13 DON’T LEAVE ME HANGING 07:13 sannsze iz kewl 07:14 Sannse got ya? 07:14 Huh 07:14 First time ever heard of someone other than Bert handling a case 07:14 also btw PM 07:14 gotta tell ye depressing news 07:14 4 mua anyway 07:29 btw was there something important 07:29 you wanted to discuzz 07:34 SR u alive m80 08:01 r u alive m8 08:01 ye 08:01 for nao 08:01 wat dos dat mean 08:01 ur gonna say hi and ur gonna leave 08:01 is taht it >:( 08:01 (grin) 08:01 naw I gotta install dis thingy first 08:01 but then gotta hit da road 08:01 so wazzap 08:02 goddamit ursuul 08:02 fuck what is wrong with Fandom servers today 08:02 it takes 5 minutes just to load a pag 08:02 page 08:02 dunno wat is wrong with random servers 08:02 meh 08:04 so wazzap 08:05 meh 08:05 :// 08:05 i re-started playing an idle game 08:05 so dat means i lost progress of.. 120 days? 08:05 which gaem 08:06 Idling To Rule The Gods 08:06 i can link u if u want 08:06 it has a story 08:06 is it 08:06 roblox 08:06 lolno 08:06 k lol 08:06 what genre o game is iet 08:06 i play games outside roblox m8 08:06 and like i said, its idle 08:07 some people say it has micro-management 08:07 well I mean 08:07 the fun thing is, it rewards micro-management but doesn't require it 08:07 I’m not sure what that....means 08:07 the idle thing 08:07 u know wat idle games are 08:07 right 08:07 no :( 08:07 k 08:07 the most popular example: 08:07 cookie clicker 08:07 wtf is that 08:08 . 08:08 u gotta be kidding me right 08:08 no 08:08 I have no idea what that is :/ 08:08 are you living over a rock 08:09 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 08:09 like, literally everyone knows about dat game 08:09 Idk wtf it is m8 08:09 k 08:09 ill link u to it 08:09 and u play it for 5-15 mins 08:09 is browser game? 08:10 ye 08:10 also remember I don’t have much time 08:10 http://orteil.dashnet.org/cookieclicker/ 08:10 I can bookmark though & post on yer wall once I’ve played 08:10 yeah I’ve definitely never played this before 08:10 where’s the help page lmao 08:11 . 08:11 k ill give u a tutorial 08:11 1. spam click the cookie 08:11 2. buy cursors and grandmas 08:11 ohey there’s a Wiki about it 08:11 COOL 08:11 3. repeat but better 08:12 ok I spammed the cookie 100 times 08:13 how the fuck 08:13 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ <<< �� 08:13 did the Wiki get 180 pages out of this 08:13 ursuul 08:13 its the upgrades, buildigns and shit 08:14 and the macron looks like the o with steroke on my font 08:14 dey can put 1 page for every of dem 08:14 shiet 08:14 so ursuul 08:14 did u buy cursors and grandmas 08:14 wot 08:15 oh 08:15 I see 08:15 I mean 08:15 ursuul 08:15 my power might go out 08:15 so dont be surprised if i leave randomly 08:15 alright Temz 08:15 I bought grandma 08:15 she is baking cookiez 08:15 good 08:15 jesus how the fuck do you get so much out of this lmao 08:16 idle games are basically that. 08:16 out of just clicking cookies 08:16 oh 08:16 I get it now 08:16 you spam the manual way at the start 08:16 which is basically a clicker game at first 08:16 then you can automate it by making your amount per second super high 08:16 which transforms it into an idle game 08:16 where you just sit & watch 08:17 ye. 08:17 aka idle. 08:17 makes sense 08:17 so ye 08:17 i re-started playing an idle game dat i spent 120 days in game time 08:17 shit 08:17 and i lost everythin 08:17 l0l 08:18 so you went from like, 20 million cookiez to 0? 08:18 shiet 08:18 its not this game 08:18 m8 08:18 ye but like 08:18 EQUIVALENCE 08:18 and 120 days would get you quadrillions of cookies 08:18 quadrillions per sec i mean 08:18 shit 08:18 if not quintillions. 08:18 But 08:18 now im way better at management games than before (i have always been good at mangement games) 08:19 so i can get my stuff back way quicker 08:19 ok 08:19 so ye do u want me to link u to the game i was talking about or 08:19 ye ye 08:19 sorry just 08:20 real distracted 08:20 http://www.kongregate.com/games/Ryu82/idling-to-become-god?acomplete=idling+to 08:21 bookmarked 08:21 w8 r u like 08:21 actually gonna pley it 08:23 ye ye 08:23 eventually 08:23 but swamped rn 08:24 o ok 08:24 hi chat 08:24 hi SR 08:24 i'm bak from vegas 08:24 do ye have anything super important 08:24 2 tell mua 08:24 nice 08:24 and wiki iz boring 08:24 anything "super" important 08:25 oh :( 08:25 well yeah Wiki has been slow 08:25 what should we do 2 change dat 08:25 feels like less and less is happening 08:25 any project ideas? 08:25 aye, I’ve been so focused on Interlang Links that I’ve forgotten about the Wiki 08:25 TBC flopped on its face — nu Judges 08:26 yeah I still think it was doomed from the start 08:26 the whole Judges idea just tanked it 08:26 ye 08:26 it could’ve been finished so much quicker 08:26 so next project 08:26 next time we're doing polls-only 08:26 once Headers come out 08:26 here’s da plan 08:26 MASSIVE 08:26 you just can't trust individual people 08:26 art contest 08:26 lol 08:26 for da header as well as for 08:26 uhhhhhhhh 08:26 are there really that many people who make art? 08:26 what was the other thing 08:26 ikr teamerz 08:26 there’ve been in the past 08:27 this isn't even a big thing 08:27 just a diep banner 08:27 oh what was the other thing tho 08:27 there was somethin’ 08:27 fug 08:27 in fact 08:27 just take my FFA image and remove names 08:27 hmm 08:27 :( 08:27 I mean 08:27 I want it to look nice tho 08:27 also 08:28 something else 08:28 ye nothing u make looks nice sr 08:28 >:( 08:28 if I use an NB Space in Diep, will that count as non-empty? 08:28 jk tho 08:28 I suppose SR 08:28 lemme checl 08:28 there was another thing tho 08:28 another image we needed 08:28 I can’t remember what for 08:28 ok SR 08:28 besides Image Contest 08:28 what else 08:28 wait 08:28 it works 08:28 even with a regular space 08:29 hurrah 08:29 this will be easy 08:29 w8 08:29 just get a bunch of people in a server during the next sandbox 08:29 have 'em all use a space for their name 08:29 then have someone screenshot in the middle of a fight 08:29 oh 08:29 but I mean 08:29 we can even arrange the builds 08:29 low damage 08:29 apparently my cookie clicker game has been running for 15k hours 08:29 high health 08:30 e-z screenshotz 08:30 that takes the quality, originality, & community-engagement out of da project 08:30 like you do it in a day 08:30 whereas it could rejuvenate the community as a contest 08:30 eh 08:30 we never had many submissions anyway 08:30 wordmark we had a lot tho 08:30 last time we did one it was just Finale, SFU, & someone else 08:30 & a lot of good wordmarks too 08:30 that was for Community Banner 08:31 but there were good images 08:31 we just narrowed down to 3 08:31 ye cuz there's lots of vatiety for wordmark 08:31 cumunity banner huh 08:31 ye 08:31 08:31 for header options are even more slim 08:31 maze: no 08:31 survival: no 08:31 domination: probs no 08:31 why so? It could be anything though, any meeting of tanks 08:31 mothership: probs no 08:31 why not domination? 08:31 well 08:32 we already used that for community banner 08:32 ye 08:32 hmmm 08:32 so besides the Header contest 08:32 to provide contrast FFA or 4 Teams (maybe mothership) would work best 08:32 what other projects should we do? 08:32 gud q 08:32 Teamerz 08:32 any ideas? 08:33 i'm never doing another tank tourney 08:33 lol 08:33 Yeah, those types of contests always flopped 08:33 gotta have a clear goal 08:33 because they depended on specific individuals to do stuff 08:33 & clear winner 08:33 aye 08:33 individuals cannot be relied upon 08:33 groups tho 08:33 the community can 08:34 aye. We just give them a simple goal. 08:34 contests r getting old 08:34 tbh 08:34 but individual people have too finicky schedules & stuff 08:34 the only thing dat makes them interesting is if they happen rarely 08:34 well teamerz 08:34 aye, but it’s all we have Teamerz 08:34 what else would we do? 08:34 well like i said before 08:34 u could just let it go 08:34 kill the wiki (grin) 08:35 ^ 08:35 ask fandom staff to archive it 08:35 and make all pages have sysop protection 08:35 seriously tho 08:35 and turn comments off 08:35 and chat 08:35 can’t 08:35 temz pls 08:35 not allowed 08:35 plus 08:35 our pages are far from perfection 08:36 no one will want to edit 08:36 nothing can reach perfection 08:36 DONT KILL THE WIKI ☹�������� 08:36 Interlang links to fix, strategy sections to fix, grammar to fix 08:36 ye 08:36 a lot of cleanup to do 08:36 but no clear goals 08:36 that no one wants to do 08:36 i still forgot to add the tag glitch that happened to me 08:36 well the goals are clear, they’re all just distasteful 08:36 i think the goals should be cleaer 08:36 well 08:36 how about this 08:36 "Add 3rd person on the strat section for Necromancer page" 08:36 stuff like that 08:37 we make the next contest about links 08:37 yknow what I said earlier 08:37 about all the redundant fuckin’ links 08:37 Zzz 08:37 that’s an ez job 08:37 can offer medal for it 08:37 something that people can grind out 08:37 would people really do that for a medal 08:37 say that to the CR Wiki 08:37 I will m8 08:37 they link every single page name in a bullet point 08:37 no i mean normal folks 08:37 KD pushed it hard 08:38 It’s totally unnecessary m8. Linking to it more than once is just annoying. 08:38 tru 08:38 if you won’t hit it the first time you won’t hit it the 20th time lol 08:38 well Temz 08:38 they won’t fix grammar 08:38 2 dry 08:38 he said there were no downsides 08:38 but removing links is ez 08:38 but it looks irritating to me 08:38 there are downsides lol 08:38 that irritation 08:38 plus 08:38 ye but if they r willing to do dat to get a medal 08:38 Hybrid page 08:38 gee 08:38 more reasons pls 08:39 he'd support the Hybrid page edit 08:39 30 links to the bullets page, 10 in one paragraph lol 08:39 well wadaya getting at Temz? 08:39 eh not that much 08:39 ? 08:39 wat u mean 08:39 I thought you were gonna follow it up with another statement 08:39 he wants one link to every page name per bullet point 08:39 no 08:39 i think u get my point .3. 08:40 k 08:40 any defences, ursuul? 08:40 of myself or CD? 08:40 links 08:40 of keeping or removing? 08:40 removing 08:40 KD pushed it hard against me 08:40 and a few other editors 08:41 whos kd 08:41 bcrat on CR Wiki, invited to Council 08:41 pushed LINK ALL THE PAGE NAMES hard 08:41 CR wiki is community central i guess..? 08:41 Oh many. For one, most encyclopedic Wikis don’t double link. For another, most people will click a link if they’re interested in it, but linking it multiple times won’t necessarily make them want to click it if at first they did not. There’s no benefit at all, but the potential harm (people getting aggravated) is not acceptable. 08:42 Plus 08:42 when literally half of the actual paragraph text are links 08:42 you can’t hit the link you actually want lol 08:42 it gives color to the text. 08:42 imagine on mobile 2 08:42 l0l 08:42 your thumb is a big hitbox lol 08:42 CR Wiki = Clash Royale Wikia 08:43 oh. 08:43 you might hit other links if they’re nearby 08:43 ye but ursuul 08:43 so if half the paragraph are links 08:43 nails work too right 08:43 then you’ll never hit the one u want 08:43 ye but I have nubs lol 08:43 I clip my nails 08:43 o rip 08:43 http://clashroyale.wikia.com/wiki/Graveyard link to example of overlinking 08:43 jesus fuck 08:44 god damn 08:44 wut 08:44 thats not a whole lot of links 08:44 eh 08:44 it's all right although it is a bit much imo 08:44 at first I thought he wsnted to seriously link everything 08:44 tru 08:44 I count 08:45 11 fucking Skeleton links 08:45 am I off? 08:45 go talk to him boi 08:45 naw lol, not my place to tell people how to run their house if I’m not invested in it 08:45 ok 08:45 I wouldn’t like it if he came here out of the blue & told me how to run my Wiki 08:45 he's like "links can only help" 08:45 would be rood for me to do the same 08:45 naw 08:45 tru 08:45 they can definitely hurt 08:45 if you're lost in a sea of links 08:45 & the help is basically null in redundance 08:45 ye 08:46 you can definitely argue with him about it 08:46 cuz admin 08:46 but I’ve not a single edit lol 08:46 yeah they can hurt 08:46 a link with the text "overseer" could be linked to a porn site 08:46 lol 08:47 I mean tbh 08:47 unless I was in public that’d be OK by me ;) 08:48 but wat if you were the one who linked dat 08:48 -dun dun duun- 08:49 well den 08:49 wud get beaned l0l 08:49 beanz 08:50 u eat all my beans nigga?! 08:52 not all 08:52 only 99% 08:52 >:( 08:53 :-) 08:53 fec 08:53 hey SR 08:53 can I remoov 08:53 uh 08:53 I mean should I 08:53 remoov 08:53 da DCoW lenk 08:53 on da AutoMessage 08:53 it’s kinda squished 08:54 naw 08:55 appese the temz 08:55 k 08:55 appeasement iz go 08:55 found speedbump 08:55 not sure how to replace template so that it only shows da name of the recipient 08:56 i is appeasemented 08:56 I need to make it a Template so that I can change it after the fact & have it affect every welcome message, but dat makes it difficult 08:56 gud m8 08:57 why's username part important 08:57 because 08:57 if I am viewing the welcome message on another person’s wall 08:57 it shouldn’t say my name lol 08:57 it should still say the name of the actual person 08:58 I think I have an idea 08:58 hmm 08:58 but it’s weird 08:58 js? 08:58 no 08:58 I gotta somehow make the username a variable 08:58 & insert the 1$ command into it 08:58 wut 08:58 what will 1$ do? 08:58 isn't it $1? 08:59 ok imagine dis: } is in template 08:59 it’s $1 yer right 08:59 what we need 08:59 is 08:59 Ursuul no 08:59 08:59 just use $2 08:59 o rite 08:59 $2 whatever 08:59 well 08:59 if it’s 08:59 then it will change 08:59 why not put $2 inside of welcome 08:59 to the name of the recipient forever 08:59 because 08:59 and ditch USERNAME 08:59 it needs to be a template outside of MediaWiki 08:59 that way 09:00 I can change one page 09:00 & have all welcome message be updated 09:00 Ursuul u r wrongs about ur post 09:00 i am rite 09:00 aboot wot post 09:00 well why wouldn't using $2 work 09:00 Thread:109319#2 09:00 we're only using the template for the welcome messge 09:00 m8 just look at my contribs l0l 09:00 read the original post on TOCP carefully 09:00 it’s right there 09:00 nono read it 09:01 u said the admins (you) won't allow the SFU thing 09:01 BUT 09:01 I then replied "so much for that" 09:01 no that was literally me 09:01 check the Contribs 09:01 it even shows where I posted that 09:01 URSUUL PLS 09:01 sorry SR lol 09:01 m8 you replied to your own comment? 09:01 yes lol 09:01 ruefully 09:01 ._. 09:01 lmao 09:01 SR 09:01 m8 I swear I wrote it word for word 09:01 I hav idear 09:02 I ain't lying or nothin - I remember writing it and watching the activity feed switching itself for no reason 09:02 OMFG 09:02 check your contribs 09:02 it’s not there 09:02 wazzap SR 09:02 yeah ik and that's what worried me 09:02 welcome message 09:02 because i know i wrote it 09:02 why wouldn't $2 inside the template work 09:02 we're only using it inside MW 09:03 because 09:03 the MW thing deposits the full text 09:03 of its contents 09:03 so we have to only put the template in 09:03 oh god smg is here 09:03 im out 09:03 lolrip 09:03 i'm confused 09:03 as hell 09:03 o w8 09:03 I have idear 09:03 hang on I show ye 09:03 just tell me what the MW will be 09:03 y does Temz h8 u 09:03 it’ll be 09:03 what will bwe 09:03 09:04 why not just 09:04 MW will replace $number whatever 09:04 because 09:04 and have "Hey $2" in the template 09:04 wait a minute 09:04 the MW just deposits the template 09:04 it can’t EDIT the template 09:04 I'm hallucinating now 09:04 the actual thing in the Thread will be 09:04 that can’t be edited 09:04 trust mua 09:04 lemme show ye 09:05 I think I was going to write the same thing you posted, but then didn't write it. 09:05 oh 09:05 it would make sense 09:06 for ye to say something like dat 09:06 also SR 09:06 it’s $4 09:06 not $2 09:06 Cause I swear for the life of me that I wrote it 09:06 link pls to $1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 09:06 is it on a MW page 09:06 09:06 ok 09:06 variables 09:06 part of the MW Message 09:07 HEY 09:07 the MW message reads $4 & replaces it with the recipient username 09:07 WHY IS THE WELCOME MESSAGE SET TO YOU 09:07 so it’ll be 09:07 PATRIARCHY 09:07 (bigred) 09:07 because I’m da queen ;) 09:07 SHUT UP 09:07 YOU ARE NOT 09:07 I AM RIGHTFUL RULER 09:07 (grin) 09:07 get heck’d 09:07 TIME FOR CIVIL WAR 09:07 >:( 09:07 I’m the Union 09:07 (grin) 09:08 (grin2) 09:08 but srsly 09:08 do ye care 09:08 idc at this point 09:08 I'm chaging Ursuul to Ursula 09:08 (grin) 09:08 because it’s not an actual personal message anymore 09:08 it doesn’t even have “HI I’m an admin” 09:08 so like 09:08 anyone can post it 09:08 plus u worked on it so idc if we switch it to @latest 09:09 I mean 09:09 @sysop? 09:09 ye 09:09 kk 09:09 that's my small fee in exchange for me and Nobel doing all the work 09:09 u can do da honors 09:09 lol 09:09 Understandable have a great day 09:10 yummy 09:11 also ursuul 09:11 we sure to also update the anon message 09:11 no fancy things 09:11 make it clear & simple: SIGN UP NOW 09:11 naw 09:11 cuz 1 09:11 there are no anons lmao 09:11 2 09:12 even if we do have anons 09:12 we r still telling them the same stuff anywayz 09:12 so 09:12 OH I KNO 09:12 we can just 09:12 uh 09:12 then y da fuk is it turned on 09:12 MediaWiki:Welcome-enabled 09:12 cuz it’s buggy as hell 09:12 & doesn’t work right if you don’t specify all 09:12 i'm killing it 09:13 nu 09:13 oh wait nvm 09:13 we need user pages 09:13 we had anons in the past 09:13 wot 09:13 keep old message 09:13 but why? 09:13 nvm 09:13 for anons 09:13 don't change anon message 09:13 change user message 09:13 did 09:13 thing is 09:13 if we change that 09:14 it won’t change any old messages 09:14 just new messages 09:14 ik 09:14 so what I iz saying 09:14 tho it will autouptuate for all newER user messages 09:14 cuz template 09:14 Listen. We should have basically the same thing, but with a slight variation. 09:14 Same template for standardization 09:14 For what? 09:14 but replace DCoW link with a link to 09:15 that way 09:15 if ever we get slow enough that it merits turning on anon 09:15 we don't even have anons tho 09:15 we can just flip the switch & have it work 09:15 o ninja'd 09:15 but wait 09:15 yeh 09:15 wot 09:15 we don't need the links to tools tho 09:15 keep it simple: SIGN UP NOW 09:15 wadaya mean 09:15 like Helping Out, ewtc. 09:16 those shouldn't we helpful for anons 09:16 why not? If anons are allowed, then they should be able to edit too lol. 09:16 oh ok 09:16 ye they would, you can edit the same projects as anons 09:16 & 09:16 if you say so den FINISH IT 09:16 k fam lol 09:16 really tho i hope we never need to enable nons 09:16 me too 09:16 rifle would have a field day 09:16 but it’s there just in case 09:16 & other vandals too 09:17 we shouldn’t let him guide our decision-making tho 09:17 plus he’s ded 09:17 last time he attacked was to spam on SFU’s wall 09:17 after I beaned him 09:17 & that was it 09:18 anon is last resort, but understand that if we aren’t around to keep him out, then even disabling anonymous editing won’t stop him 09:18 if we aren’t there then we can’t stop ’em 09:18 k den 09:18 i'm glad sm is bak 09:18 me 2 09:18 wat 09:18 sorry for being inactive lately 09:18 lookslike my apocalypse won't happen after all… for now 09:18 I’ve not been, I’ve been working on Interlang stuff 09:18 so was oblivious 09:18 y people praise me? 09:18 to wiki going quiet 09:18 u kno it Sm (grin) 09:19 y doe 09:19 @SR comment 09:19 it's especially boring w/o WUs tho 09:19 it’s just the last week 09:19 those are like the ticking of the grandfather clock as our wiki moves 09:19 there’ll be one next week 09:19 prumice 09:19 hmmm 09:19 or like 09:19 heart beats 09:20 naw 09:20 it’s scary when you miss a beat 09:20 well not that scary 09:20 but i suppose 09:20 not the heart itself, just the beats. You feel the beats to know blood is flowing. 09:20 Not to say that WUs keep the wiki alive or anything lol 09:20 Weekly Updates: The Heartbeat of our Wiki 09:20 ™ 09:20 © 09:20 i be back in 5 09:21 brb 09:21 k 09:21 ok 5 secs now 09:21 anyway ursuul 09:21 r u done with greeting 09:21 nop 09:21 2 many distractions 09:21 almost 09:22 also 09:22 user is done 09:23 hi 09:23 id rather be here than dcow chat finally. 09:23 y 09:23 people are being shitheads 09:23 just kek them 09:23 like 09:23 that would be abusing my power. 09:23 what's going on over there 09:24 nothing you should care about. 09:24 how so? 09:24 If they’re breaking raucous, then isn’t that cause to kek them? 09:24 they're not breaking the rules 09:24 there will always be shitheads 09:24 ^^^ 09:24 it's just no one seems to care about fucking justice 09:24 ? 09:25 what exactly are they doing that’s unjust? 09:25 it's dcow - there's not really much to do to begin with 09:25 On the contrary, there’s endless things to do 09:25 if you are imaginitive 09:25 ^ 09:25 unlike here 09:25 ^^what a turn of twists 09:25 imaginative* 09:26 there's not really much to do on dcow, BUT AT THE SAME TIME YOUR LIMITS ARE ENDLESS~~~~~ 09:26 User blog:SuperRobot9338/A New Order 09:26 :O 09:26 Enlist Sector pls 09:26 y 09:26 he’s flaky as hell 09:26 sector is "ok" 09:26 you gotta know how to deal with him 09:26 liek meh 09:26 bribe him with VIP tag 09:27 Kappa 09:27 he's mod on Reddit 09:27 (kappa) 09:27 & we need that sidebar link 09:27 he's a mod over there on the reddits? 09:27 good for him 09:27 I rather detest reddit as a whole 09:27 I don't detest reddit as a whole, but the diep subreddit is hella exception 09:27 still 09:28 it's our only shot 09:28 to promote 09:28 ourselves 09:28 I mean 09:28 I don’t think promotion is the point 09:28 I'd rather have less activity then a bunch of snot-nosed brats from the reddit 09:28 we are literally the highest in SEO 09:28 rly 09:28 Like it isn’t even a debate; we dominate google 09:28 (define SEO) 09:28 oh rite 09:28 nvm 09:28 Search Engine Optimization 09:28 yeeyeye 09:28 hmm 09:28 so it isn’t that 09:29 it’s that Diep.io is losing popularity 09:29 even the Redditors notice that less people are playing each day 09:29 Zeach master blame 09:29 other than SP there aren't many active & consistently productive peeps on the Reddit 09:29 rly? 09:29 well 09:29 there are active peeps 09:29 never has been for the reddit - it's just a bunch of bragging brats 09:29 always has been 09:29 but many are the "snot-nosed brats" sm taslked bpout 09:30 LOOK AT MY 4K SCORE HUEHUEHUEH 09:30 ah 09:30 only SP and a couple other moderators, etc. are likable 09:30 lmao 09:30 4K ahaha 09:30 >gets a million upvotes for shit post 09:30 (laugh8) 09:30 it fucking happens EVERY DAY 09:30 (grin) 09:30 EVERY 09:30 DAY 09:30 BOOSTER IS SO GOOD LOOK AT ME 09:30 lmao 09:30 yeah lmao 09:30 I JUST KILLED A FREAKING LVL 20 09:30 WAIT WHAT IS THIS GLITCH 09:30 (laugh6) 09:30 hence why I lost all respect for diep reddit long ago 09:30 All. Respect. 09:30 MY NAME IS "AN UNNAMED TANK" AND I DIDN'T EVEN ENTER ANYRHING 09:31 THWE GAME IS BROKEN 09:31 Even some of the mods over there are questionable. 09:31 OMFG IXPLODE JUST UPLOADED AND LOOK AT THAT SICK BOSS IS THIS RERAL 09:31 DOES ANYONE NOTICE HOW THERE HAVEN'T BEEN ANY UPDATES? 09:31 HOW??? 09:31 THE REDDIT WILL DIE! 09:32 !!!!!! 09:32 lol 09:32 LOOK AT THIS FUNNY PIC 09:32 CHECK OUT THESE SICK TRICKSHOTS I DID WITH A SMASHER 09:32 >can't even shoot as smasher, yet proceeds to spam a shitty fraps video on youtube with that title 09:32 THIS PLAYER IS SO HILARIOUS 09:32 & I thought we had a demographic problem 09:32 Reddit is our forums, but magnified x10000 09:32 but our Forums aren’t bad 09:32 like just Off-Topic 09:33 iz bad 09:33 (Off-topic forums) 09:33 that's what i meant 09:33 Let me spam 4,000 fucking posts about suggestions for diep, despite the fact that Zeach has LITERALLY NEVER talked to the community. 09:33 it's like Off-topic, but blown up with 100x the peeps 09:33 well there was the one time with teh Streamliner 09:33 No 09:33 and Spread Shot 09:33 No 09:33 o rip 09:33 y 09:33 Don't gimme no excuses boi 09:34 we all kno zeek don't talk to us folks 09:34 not us 09:34 but he hung out on reddit back in the day 09:34 not anymore 09:34 o rite he hangs wit da kidz 09:34 now he doesn't even care about reddit 09:34 I think he’s moved on 09:34 to develop another game 09:34 ye 09:34 I’d like to play it tbh 09:34 another unfinished game cough coguh 09:34 & it’s what I’d do if I were him 09:34 make anothre game 09:34 or maybe he's busy with college or something 09:34 well 09:35 unfinished maybe, but diep.io has run its course 09:35 even if he unleashed Tier 5 right now 09:35 it wouldn’t bring all the players back from August 09:35 diep is kinda "finished", but lacks expansive content 09:35 *xchecks to see if Tier 5 is thing* 09:35 tier 5 ;-; 09:35 y u no exist 09:35 *nope it's not here yet* 09:36 lolrip 09:36 *prays for Tier 5* 09:37 Gamepedia iz ded btw 09:37 yeah 09:38 only activity is me edit-farming for Pro 09:38 SR you should adopt it 09:38 to take it over 09:38 srsly 09:38 it’d be good to have them under our control 09:38 Well seeing as it took zeach 4,000 years to develop the Skimmer, I don't think Tier 5 will ever happend 09:38 nu ursuul 09:38 they'll ban me from Gamepedia 09:38 Adopt the Gamepedia and have it auto-redirect everyone to this wiki 09:38 why? 09:38 abuse of power 09:38 No no 09:39 ? 09:39 I’m not saying like, do what SM said 09:39 & redirect everything 09:39 just take control over it 09:39 we don't need tp 09:39 export all of our crap over there 09:39 what will taking over the Gamepedia do to help 09:39 well it gives us the official wiki 09:39 naw Sm, they may be using MediaWiki, but we shouldn’t move there as a home. 09:39 What it will do SR 09:40 is like Sm said, give us the official Wiki 09:40 OW 09:40 my pings are so loud now 09:40 smallget fucked/small 09:40 FUCK UR SMALL TAGS 09:40 big DIS IZ WAT REEL PEEPS USE 09:40 well Ursuul 09:40 how's that going to help 09:41 if there's a billboard pointing to the desert 09:41 and our city buys the desert 09:41 that won't help 09:41 hmmmmm 09:41 I think my idea is the best 09:41 especially if peeps are protecting the deser 09:41 just redirects 09:41 (grin) 09:41 still, I can’t help but feel that spreading our influence would help 09:41 eh 09:41 if they started come come alive again 09:41 No shit it'll help 09:41 it's a waste of time tho 09:42 you could direct people here, or take content they produce that we weren’t aware of 09:42 . 09:42 well even if it is 09:42 you can still adopt it & then have the power in case it ever becomes useful 09:42 there are no people on Gamepedia 09:42 It probably actually is a waste of time 09:42 BUT IT GIVES US A BUTTON ON THE DIEP MAIN MENU 09:42 :O 09:42 SAnd I can see the content even without being an admin 09:42 no it doesn't sm 09:43 Zeach wouldn't update it if Gamep;edia went bankrupt sand it all shut down 09:43 wut 09:43 yas it does 09:43 he's gone 09:43 da wiki button 09:43 on diep 09:43 how 09:43 zeach ain't touching it 09:43 nononon 09:43 IF we took over GP 09:43 then yes 09:43 well 09:43 we can't link here 09:43 GP will notice 09:43 sure ya can 09:43 wait 09:44 do they not allow that? 09:44 I doubt they would 09:44 y not 09:44 just say we migrated 09:44 and one of the editors left there is GP Staff 09:44 I just don't think we need it 09:44 At the end of the day 09:45 when both rivals are starving in the desert 09:45 and one is sjkinny as hell 09:45 no meat left 09:45 stabbing them doesn't even make sense 09:45 I have to agree 09:45 it'll only be risky 09:45 but you don’t need to stab them 09:45 they’re already dead 09:45 this just lets you watch over your fallen foe 09:46 in case it becomes necessary 09:46 i'm already watching 09:46 then why not just adopt it then? 09:46 It won’t hurt 09:46 k den 09:46 you don’t have to do anything more 09:46 but it'll distract me from stuff here 09:46 Hmmmm, you don’t need to let it though. You can just adopt it & then watch it like normal 09:47 you don’t have to /do/ anything 09:47 what did i miss 09:47 was afk 09:47 btw 09:47 CAN I ADOPT THE GP 09:47 check front page 09:47 ???? 09:47 of GP 09:47 "achivments" 09:47 I really give up 09:47 lmao 09:47 r u srs 09:47 lenk pls 09:48 i dont see it 09:48 there isn't even an achievements link on the page 09:48 https://diepio.gamepedia.com/Diep.io_Wiki 09:48 top left 09:48 "(When you create a Wiki account, you will be praised and receive compliments! The more the merrier! And lots of achievments!)" 09:49 lmao 09:49 still don't see it 09:49 I envy their monobook skin tho 09:50 ooooh 09:50 I see it now 09:50 you spelled their misspelling wrong 09:50 so it fucked me up 09:51 yeh 09:51 the diep GP main page looks like shit tho 09:51 a humongous fucking tank box 09:51 with tiny ass images 09:51 yeh 09:52 bland colorless BG\ 09:52 and boxes 09:52 but Monobook... 09:52 no one even uses monobook 09:52 because it's probably a potatoe 09:52 potato* 09:53 it wouldn’t be a potatoe 09:53 if Fandom actually supported it 09:54 I tried to just now claiom the GP 09:54 you have to have 09:54 longstanding account 09:54 I tried as well 09:54 permissions error < cannot claim 09:54 ye 09:54 need to be autoconfirmed 09:54 that sounds ez tho 09:54 i can adopt 09:54 ^ 09:54 but don't feel like it 09:54 dewit 09:54 fuq 09:54 it takes wot, 5 minutes? 09:55 do it before I call you a faggot 09:55 I ain't afraid to do it 09:55 >:( 09:55 I AINT AFRAID O 09:55 OF NOTIN 09:55 fine 09:56 i'll start typin 09:56 told yall I'm da best at gettin stuff done 09:56 >praise me moar 09:56 k fam 09:57 PS if I magically disappear from chat, it's because my computer is crashing 09:57 guess i'll mention wikia in adoption 09:57 otherwise they'll ask why i'm adopting with 20 edits 09:57 hot damn i have to list all the wikis i'm admin on 09:57 shit that'll be hard 09:59 shit 09:59 how would you ever get admin 09:59 if in order to become an admin, you have to be an admin? 09:59 if it’s that much of a hassle then don’t worry about it 10:00 well 10:00 chicken-or-egg problem so they'll accept Wikia 10:00 (probably) 10:01 lol 10:01 is claiming the only way to get admin? 10:02 or do they have a Bureaucrat equivalent? 10:02 dunno 10:02 even if they do i'm the only one who's active 10:02 everyone else gave up 10:02 lol 10:02 ban everyone else lmao 10:03 lol 10:03 rn i'm backing up my comp to prep for Hihgh Sierra 10:03 o 10:03 ur goin to the sierra mountains? 10:03 Kappa 10:03 i wonder how much money they burned on getting the name licence rather than adding features 10:03 who 10:03 Fandom? 10:03 probably way too much 10:03 well yeah 10:03 and Apple 10:04 their new OS is called High Sierra 10:04 like the backpacks 10:04 oooooooooooooooo 10:04 I haven’t gotten a new OS in a while lol 10:04 y you waste money on stealing name >:( 10:04 typical Apple 10:04 I mean 10:04 plus 10:04 It’s not like High Sierra was patented lol 10:04 their speaker is called HomePod 10:05 dumb name 10:05 wot 10:05 it's like the marketing team actually decided to take a holiday form the company 10:05 and go on an exotic resort in the Bahamas 10:05 (Kappa) 10:05 Apple knows its sucker fanbase will keep buying their crap no matter what they do 10:05 they’re milking it lol 10:05 tru 10:06 ohey uh 10:06 ays the person who uses Safari tho 10:06 I’m like 10:06 kinda busy 10:06 so 10:06 can ye 10:06 do me 10:06 a favor 10:06 pls 10:06 ok i can do you a foavour 10:06 thx 10:06 Template:AutoMessageAnon 10:06 wait what's a foavour 10:07 pl0x swap the top row with the bottom, & move weekly updates to the left 10:07 cuz the social aspects, while important, aren’t as pertinent to Anons as you said 10:07 they’re mostly for editz 10:07 WHERE IS DCOW IN AUTOMESSAGE 10:07 WTF 10:08 m8 10:08 it’s Anon 10:08 no 10:08 i mean it's not in the user one either 10:08 o shet 10:08 forgot to uncomment it out 10:08 will fix 10:08 fix’d 10:08 dank m8 10:09 yw 10:11 dun 10:12 erm 10:24 gtg lads Category:Chat Logs